ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ben 10 Planet talk:Creation Request
Use this page to request for the creation of articles and categories. Explain why they are useful to the wiki in clear, concise terms. If your request is denied and you create the page/article anyway, you will be blocked for a certain amount of time. Negative Pages I think we should add negative alien pages for Albedo's aliens. These are the reasons why: #The Negative Aliens are different by a little bit, for example: Albedo's Ultimate Spidermonkey doesn't have the spider legs. #The coloring is different, for example: Albedo's Goop is red. #They are inside a different Omnimatrix and used by someone different and that means we don't have to create pages for Ben's aliens in the Ultimatrix or Original Omnitrix.. #Also, Albedo is a villain unlike, Ben who is a hero. Those are my reasons on adding Negative Alien Pages for Albedo's Aliens in his Omnimatrix. Ben10fan3 (talk) 13:51, February 9, 2014 (UTC) :This discussion has already been put forth by the members. :One Above All (T-B- ) 13:53, February 9, 2014 (UTC) : Monsters Arc? Scout/Scowl? I created this page earlier without putting where I found it. It got deleted and it was fine because I couldn't get where I got this information. A user called Soy GOKU posted 5-6 youtube links to Galactic Monster Previews on the "Lucubra" Forum and I heard the Loboan Plumber's name was Scowl (this is what I heard) or Scout. He appears in the Monsters Arc, I am sorry I made the page without permission and this time I ask for permission. Ben10fan3 (talk) 13:09, February 20, 2014 (UTC) :Please confirm the name, and I will restore the page. :One Above All (T-B- ) 17:54, February 20, 2014 (UTC) :Here is my where I got his confirmation: :http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=OvDjhghA-LY&desktop_uri=%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DOvDjhghA-LY :Ben10fan3 (talk) 21:07, February 20, 2014 (UTC) :::Restored. :::One Above All (T-B- ) 21:15, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Lucubra Monster? In the videos Soy GOKU linked one of them was Bullfrag battling creatures that looked like Diagon/ Lucubra Hybrids. I am unsure if that was really the Monsters Arc previews. I am unsure if that part of the episodes And When There Were None/Ben. So can I add a page for the Diagon/Lucubra hybrids? Ben10fan3 (talk) 13:16, February 20, 2014 (UTC) :We should find a more neutral name. The one you suggest infers that it's been confirmed that they are, in fact, Diagon/Lucubra hybrids. As soon as you find an appropriate name, you can create the page. :One Above All (T-B- ) 17:54, February 20, 2014 (UTC) :Thank you.Ben10fan3 (talk) 21:08, February 20, 2014 (UTC) :I am thinking of a reasonable name now.Ben10fan3 (talk) 21:09, February 20, 2014 (UTC) :::Let me know when you find it. :::One Above All (T-B- ) 21:15, February 20, 2014 (UTC) :::Found a reasonable name and it was revealed what it was. Ben10fan3 (talk) 14:35, March 1, 2014 (UTC) :::::I assume it was revealed in the latest episode? Or do you have another source? :::::One Above All (T-B- ) 14:37, March 1, 2014 (UTC) :::::Latest episode. Ben10fan3 (talk) 14:42, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Eon (RAT Timeline) Eon should be getting a RAT timeline article because he was a chronian and not an alternate version of ben in RAT. Ultimates (talk) 09:11, April 3, 2014 (UTC) :I don't think it should, seeing as how that was retconned and the story changed. If it were something like Kevin 11,000 or Primus, which got completely erased from continuity rather than re-purposed, I would agree with you. :One Above All (T-B- ) 09:15, April 3, 2014 (UTC) :However, feel free to wait for other users' input on this or request it (input) yourself. It may (or may not) change my mind. :One Above All (T-B- ) 09:19, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Species Page Request Pugnavore Ormerowon Captain Kork's Species Theenlightenedoned (talk) 21:18, November 15, 2014 (UTC)